The Wonderful World of TheLastDisneyToon's Disney Intro with Him Singing Songs.
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's intro style, inspired by The Wonderful World of Disney intros. Transcript *TheLastDisneyToon: When you wish upon a star, Makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires, Will come to you. I can show you the world, Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways, And under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world, That's where we'll be. I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far. And now I'm a whole new world with you! ﻿Songs Used *When You Wish Upon A Star (Pinocchio) *A Whole New World (Aladdin) Footage *101 Wattersons *Sailor Moon and the Mad Jack *The Celebrate Book *Hugo Pan *Justin (a.k.a. Dumbo) *The Lion and the Tiger *The Little Dawn *May Maple and the Ten Characters *Beauty and the Muppet Monster *Zootopia Story 1 *The Rescuers (TheLastDisneyToon Style) *The Barney King *Magilla Gorilles *Peter Potamuladdin *Fantasia (1940) and Fantasia 2000 (TheLastDisneyToon Style) *Biancarella Cast *Gumball Watterson as Pongo *Penny Fitzgerald as Perdita *Lady - Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) *Tramp - Mad Jack (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Bagheera - SpongeBob SquarePants *Baloo - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Peter Pan - Hugo (Hugo the Troll) *Captain Hook - Flash Dashing (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Casey Jr. - Train Engine and Tender (Pucca) *Adult Tod - Simba (The Lion King) *Vixey - Nala (The Lion King) *Ariel - Dawn (from Pokemon) *Prince Eric - Kenny (from Pokemon) *Snow White - May (from Pokemon) *Prince Charming - Ash Ketchum (from Pokemon) *Belle - Gwen (Total Drama) *The Beast - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *Woody - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Bo Peep - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Bernard - Manny (Ice Age) *Miss Bianca - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Adult Simba - Barney (Barney & Friends) *Adult Nala - Misty Waterflower (Pokemon) *Hercules - Magilla Gorilla *Megara - Wendolene (Wallace and Gromit) *Aladdin - Peter Potamus *Princess Jasmine - Gloria (Madagascar 1 2 3 and Merry Madagascar) *Mickey Mouse - Rayman *Cinderella - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Prince Charming - Bernard (The Rescuers) Programmes *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more Sound Effects *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TheLastDisneyToon